El paso bajo la luna nueva
by Ari's Madness
Summary: Ya nada importaba, él estaba encontrando el núcleo mismo de la humanidad escondido en los recovecos de la cálida piel de Kikyô como el secreto más perfecto de la historia. [Regalo para Rinsami ¡Feliz cumpleaños guapa!] Advertencia: Lemmon


**Título:** El paso bajo la luna nueva.

**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi es ama y señora de todos los personajes de InuYasha, yo sólo los pido prestados en pos de darle vida a esta historia (prometo devolverlos…eventualmente). Lo demás es producto de mi imaginación sin fin de lucro alguno y un regalo de cumpleaños con todo mi amor y cariño para** Rinsami** ¡Feliz cumpleaños hermosa!

**Summary: ** Ya nada importaba, él estaba encontrando el núcleo mismo de la humanidad escondido en los recovecos de la cálida piel de Kikyô como el secreto más perfecto de la historia. [_Regalo para Rinsami ¡Feliz cumpleaños guapa!_]

* * *

Está nervioso, no puede evitarlo. Finge tranquilidad mientras está sentado en el húmedo césped y apoya su espalda en el tronco de un gran árbol, pareciera incluso que duerme. Pero no puede, su mente trabaja a toda velocidad mientras siente que su corazón se va a salir de lo rápido que palpita.

Incluso y le sudan un poco las manos, ¿cuándo le había pasado algo así? Frunce el ceño y tiene ganas de gruñir, pero no lo hace. En el fondo, InuYasha teme llamar la atención.

Porque es luna nueva, porque ha vuelto a convertirse en un ser débil y expuesto, temeroso del mundo.

¿Entonces por qué estaba afuera? ¿Por qué había hecho esa estúpida propuesta? Tan sólo la había visto ahí, bajo el árbol en la mañana, jugando con los niños de la aldea mientras recolectaban hierbas medicinales como de costumbre.

La vio y recordó aquel paseo en barca, pero sobre todo, recordó lo dulces y cálidos que eran sus labios.

Se sonrojó ligeramente mientras miraba a la aldea con creciente ansiedad. Kikyô lo había besado, al famoso hombre bestia, al ser demoniaco que todos repudiaban…a _él._

Ella le había susurrado, con aquella delicadeza que le era tan propia, que encontraba que él era diferente, que no era malo como ellos planteaban. Que no podía ser así, ellos debían de estar equivocados.

—¡tienen que estarlo! — había exclamado con dulzura, mientras sus manos seguían apoyadas dulcemente en su pecho, contemplándolo con tristeza y su habitual seguridad al hablar— Yo lo sé, lo sé cuando te miro a los ojos. Eres diferente, InuYasha.

¿Era por eso que le había dicho que se juntaran en la noche de luna nueva bajo el árbol sagrado? Tragó con dificultad ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había hecho algo así?

Kikyô deseaba que él usase el poder de la perla para convertirse en un humano. Para ella, eso era lo que se necesitaba para que pudiesen estar juntos, aunque le preocupaba un poco que fuese un cambio demasiado brusco en su vida. Ella no sabía que él conocía de primera mano la sensación de ser humano, específicamente una vez al mes desde que tenía memoria.

Sí, quería demostrarle que podía ser humano, y ser un humano digno de _ser amado. _Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, quería ver la cara que ella pondría al verlo. ¿Se sorprendería y alegraría? ¿Quedaría muda de la impresión? ¿Acaso la vería correr a sus brazos soltando lágrimas de alegría?

Lo último era, ciertamente, algo tan impropio de ella que estaba seguro de que no lo haría. Ella era seria y reflexiva, tan lista que siempre parecía un paso delante de todos. Seguramente se le quedaría mirando, haría preguntas y…

…¿Y si no le gustaba?

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, frustrado. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente vulnerable como para ponerse a pensar imbecilidades ¡Claro que iba a gustarle! A los humanos les gustan los humanos y la cosa de ahí es fácil… ¿Cierto?

¿Y qué sigue de eso, exactamente? InuYasha se sintió como un estúpido, no podía quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza y ver en su mente a una Kikyô que se alejaba para siempre al comprender que no eran el uno para el otro, siquiera cuando la luna estaba en su punto más débil y él la acompañaba en toda su vulnerabilidad.

Eso no podía ser. Si eso ocurría, si ella lo dejaba…

¿Qué haría él?

—¿InuYasha?

Abrió los ojos bruscamente y se incorporó de un salto. Frente a él estaba Kikyô, observándolo con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas y los rosados labios entreabiertos.

Se dio cuenta de que no había planeado realmente la velada, ¿Qué seguía ahora, estirar los brazos y decir _¡Tarán!_ como en un espectáculo barato? Se quedó a una distancia que le pareció prudente, con uno de los nudos del árbol incrustado en su espalda, mirándola intentando parecer sereno, casi y como si por dentro no estuviese al borde de un colapso emocional.

Y, aún así antes de que ella volviese a hablar, tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo hermosa que se veía bajo la luz de la luna.

—¿Eres tú?

Asintió mientras sus ojos se perdían en el largo y brillante cabello azabache, en los brillantes ojos y el largo y níveo cuello.

Cielos, qué hermosa era. Le pareció inalcanzable, una ninfa de los bosques.

Y eso lo hizo sentirse más vulnerable e inseguro que nunca.

—Sí…— su voz sonó más tímida de lo que realmente quiso. ¡Cómo odiaba esta debilidad, cómo detestaba el miedo que le causaba ser un humano!

Pero cuando ella se acercó y alzó su mano para quitarle un negro mechón de cabello del rostro, cuando la vio tan cerca que su olor lo envolvía todo, InuYasha pensó que estaba dispuesto a quedarse así para siempre, que podían regalar cada ápice de su sangre demoniaca a quien la necesitase.

Él la tenía a ella. Y con eso bastaba.

—¿qué te sucedió? — cualquiera se habría asustado, pero ella se mantenía increíblemente serena mientras seguía inspeccionándolo con lentitud, tan cerca de él que podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su rostro como una envolvente onda expansiva.

—Es luna nueva— se limitó a contestar, quiso parecer tranquilo, pero el aroma de ella lo enloquecía. Se dio cuenta de que lentamente había estado acercando sus labios a los de ella, anhelando otro beso tan cálido como el primero, ese que no puede sacar de su cabeza desde que sucedió—pasa desde que nací, cada vez que es luna nueva me convierto en un humano.

—Un humano. Sí, has cambiado.…— pareció meditar la idea. Lo miraba fijamente mientras sus dedos recorrían delicadamente su rostro. Rozó con sus yemas hasta llegar a sus orejas, enarcando ligeramente las cejas por la sorpresa— tus orejas han cambiado.

¿Debía acercarse y besarla? Sus manos temblaban por lanzarse a su cintura y abrazarla. Tragó con dificultad, pensando que todo en Kikyô lo distraía, que todo en ella le era terriblemente atractivo.

Ambos parecían perderse en los ojos del otro. Ahí, perdidos en la noche y lejos de la aldea, eran dos almas que parecían entrelazarse y danzar en el aire hasta perderse entre las estrellas.

Sí, él quería entrelazarse y perderse con ella, _en ella._

—No todo en mí ha cambiado— susurró, atreviéndose a decir aquello que le parecía sería lo más adecuado y, por qué no decirlo, romántico. Llevó las manos a la pequeña cintura y ella no se resistió, más bien pareció agradecerlo con la mirada.

El femenino rostro, siempre sereno, parecía lentamente cambiar mientras seguía observándolo a los ojos. InuYasha observó embelesado como ella se mordía el labio ligeramente al tiempo que alzaba los brazos para cerrarlos en torno a su cuello.

Cerraron los ojos y él la besó. Sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía por completo ante la maravillosa sensación de su segundo beso, que le parecía infinitamente mejor que el primero.

Se sintió torpe en sus movimientos, pero tranquilo al saber que a ella no le importaba. Su lengua pidió con timidez permiso para adentrarse, lamiendo con suavidad los rosados labios. Ella le permitió profundizar el beso, abrazándolo con más firmeza y alzándose hasta quedar en las puntas de los pies.

Ambos eran nuevos en ello, en intentar expresar el amor que se tenían el uno al otro con los cuerpos. Continuaron besándose por lo que a él le pareció deliciosos y largos minutos que nada importaban, mientras sentía que con cada roce de su cuerpo y los suaves labios su respiración comenzaba a agitarse, como si el aire le faltase y sólo ella pudiese otorgárselo.

Ella también parecía atrapada en aquel hechizo de amor mientras acariciaba las hebras de su cabello, esta noche oscuras, y buscaba atrapar sus labios el mayor tiempo posible, casi y sin pensar en respirar.

InuYasha empezó a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de mover sus manos, de comenzar a transitar aquella suave y nívea piel con sus dedos. Temeroso y lento, comenzó a acariciarle la espalda con suavidad, creando diversos caminos con la punta de sus dedos, ahora humanos e inofensivos.

Kikyô volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza y soltó el aire en un suave suspiro. Se observaron, ambos con la respiración agitada, ella con un sonrojo notorio en sus mejillas usualmente pálidas. Él también había suspirado sin darse cuenta, sus hombros subían y bajaban rítmicamente, sin poder quitar de su mente la imagen de él quitándole la ropa, disfrutando de verla desnuda bajo la tenue luz de la luna. Aquella imagen lo hizo sentir culpable, malintencionado.

Ella pareció adivinar sus pensamientos cuando él hizo el ademán de bajar la vista. Tomó el masculino rostro con ambas manos, también respirando agitada y susurrando en un tono pasional que jamás había puesto, que parecía imposible en ella y, sin embargo, le quedaba perfecto.

—¿Te convertirás en humano? — sus ojos brillaban como nunca, casi al borde de las lágrimas, ¿acaso ella le imploraba con la mirada? Sintió que contemplaba a la mujer más hermosa de la tierra. Y eso sólo hizo que la deseara con más fuerza— InuYasha ¿cumplirás tu promesa?

Bajo la noche las siluetas se distorsionan y las cosas no son lo que aparentan, o al menos eso es lo que dicen las leyendas urbanas. Para él todo parecía ser más nítido y sincero que nunca, mientras atrapaba la cintura de ella entre sus dedos y le sonreía, así como sólo podía hacerlo con ella.

—Cumpliré mi promesa— ella pareció aliviada, le sonrió mientras él le limpiaba las incipientes lágrimas con los pulgares —Lo haré, Kikyô porque…te amo.

Abrió aún más sus ojos, observándolo con sorpresa. Él aprovechó para volver a besarla, esta vez con más fuerza, con más frenesí y pasión.

Había dicho que la amaba, y no había nada más cierto en la tierra. Ella volvió a entrelazar los brazos en su cuello, volviendo a pedir profundizar los besos, a ponerse de puntillas y suspirar con cada vez mayor frecuencia.

—InuYasha…— susurró ella cuando él la alzó con sus brazos y comenzó a tenderla lentamente en el pasto, siempre sin dejar de besarla ni acariciarla.

Él no tenía experiencia, pero algo en su intuición lo guiaba por el cuerpo de ella, queriendo disfrutarlo con una necesidad que llegaba a límites insospechados, sintiendo que su entrepierna comenzaba a tener ligeras punzadas dolorosas que jamás había experimentado.

Algo intrínseco de ellos, natural y oculto en el fondo de sus jóvenes entrañas, los guiaba a besarse con ahínco, con la creciente desesperación de sentirse, tocarse como nunca antes.

Él seguía abrazándola con fuerza, ambos apoyados en el pasto, sus manos lentamente subían por su espalda hasta que una de ellas llegó a su pecho. Y se quedó ahí con timidez, como temiendo una rotunda negativa.

Kikyô, hermosamente sonrojada y despeinada, siguió besándolo mientras dejaba que la acariciara. Porque el tacto de él la estremecía como jamás había sentido, y una parte de ella pensó que no había vivido ningún instante hasta ese momento, con una euforia que apenas conocía, pero que sintió era totalmente suya por derecho.

Y, aunque tuviese timidez en admitirlo, aunque una parte de su cabeza no dejase de pensar en lo que diría la gente y las nefastas consecuencias, anhelaba más, quería sentirlo con más fuerza, tenerlo con ella de un modo que las caricias y besos no alcanzaban a satisfacer.

Ante la falta de negativa él le quitó suavemente la camisa, descubriendo sus suaves y blancos pechos bajo la blanca luz de la noche. Pareció perderse en ellos por un segundo, sonrojado ante la idea de tenerla para él semidesnuda durante la noche, de que ella lo dejase admirarla perdidos en la oscuridad del bosque.

—Te amo—repitió en un susurro ahogado por la pasión mientras comenzaba a acariciarla, siempre con cariño y delicadeza a pesar de la desesperación que crecía en su interior y parecía querer hacer explotar su corazón.

Ya no temía decirle que la amaba, aún si ella no le había respondido en su momento. Aquella era la noche más sincera de su vida, donde él estaba encontrando el núcleo mismo de la humanidad escondido en los recovecos de la cálida piel de Kikyô como el secreto más perfecto de la historia.

Ella suspiraba cada vez con más fuerza, sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos, de pedir sus labios en largos y profundos besos.

No sabe cuándo comenzó a gemir ni hacer ademanes torpes con los dedos para quitarle el haori y la camisa, no sabe ni le importa, porque admira el torso desnudo de él y le parece que es el templo al cual avocar sus plegarias, que debe tocarlo con tanta ímpetu como si el no hacerlo fuese a costarle la muerte. Y lo hace, siempre pidiendo sus labios, porque se ha dado cuenta de que los besos de él le causan un delicioso calor que recorre todo su cuerpo hasta anidarse en su vientre en un cosquilleo extraño, pero que lo siente tan propio como todo lo demás.

Cuando llega el momento en que ambos están desnudos, acariciándose bajos sus ropas como mantas improvisadas, se miran con intenso sonrojo y timidez.

InuYasha sintió que los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de él como violentas oleadas en su interior, ¿y si no era lo correcto? ¿Y si ella no quería, y si la lastimaba?

Desvió la vista, sintiendo que el deseo lo desbordaba, pero al mismo tiempo el miedo lo invadía llenándolo de inseguridad.

Kikyô también tenía sus miedos y sus dudas, pero decidió acercarse a él y volver a besarlo, tendiéndose en el pasto con él sobre su desnudo cuerpo. Piensa que ha vivido toda su existencia dedicándola al resto de la gente, preocupada de ser una sacerdotisa adecuada para custodiar la perla y proteger a los que la rodean. Y está cansada de ello.

Disfruta los besos de InuYasha en su cuello y recuerda infinitas veces en las cuales se ha dejado llevar por el raciocinio y la formalidad, pero jamás por sus sentimientos, por ella misma y lo que realmente quiere para sí.

Y quiere dejarse llevar, lo quiere porque él le ha demostrado un lado de sí misma que creía imposible, siquiera imaginable. Porque él le ha dicho que la ama y la ha hecho feliz hasta un punto que su corazón pareciera querer explotar de alegría y gozo como nunca en toda su vida.

—Te amo— le susurra, sus rostros están tan cerca que se rozan continuamente. Admira los ojos de él como castañas pozas brillantes de pasión y afecto, admira el cómo se emociona su rostro al escucharla decir esas palabras que tanto anhelaba.

Y lo ama porque él la ha visto como una mujer, como ella misma sin preocuparse de los rótulos o su historia. Porque quiere ser _simplemente Kikyô_ y se siente deliciosamente alcanzable mientras deja la pasión deslizarse furiosamente entre sus cuerpos.

Así, posicionado sobre ella pareciera que sus cuerpos se amoldan a la perfección con él entre sus largas y suaves piernas, descubriendo su centro, húmedo y cálido sin siquiera proponérselo.

Sabe lo que tiene que hacer, algo en su interior se lo grita con desesperación y deseo. Se acerca a besarla, quiere ser lento, quiere ser suave y evitar dañarla a toda costa. Porque ella es como una flor que tiene miedo de lastimar como si se tratase de la mayor herejía de la historia.

Al principio ella siente un profundo dolor, como si la estuviesen desgarrando por dentro. Aprieta los brazos de él y cierra los ojos con fuerza, evitando así que las lágrimas caigan por sus húmedos ojos. InuYasha al darse cuenta se detiene de golpe, aún a mitad de camino, observándola con enorme culpabilidad.

Quiere retirarse de ella, abrazarla y disculparse. No hará jamás nada que la lastime, se ha descubierto totalmente incapaz de ello desde que probó sus labios por primera vez. Pero Kikyô acaricia su rostro y sujeta con firmeza su espalda, pidiéndole que no pare porque sabe que es un dolor pasajero, porque una voz en su interior le dice que aquella espantosa sensación es parte necesaria de aquel ritual que uniría sus cuerpos para siempre.

InuYasha sigue, siempre buscando ser delicado y suave. Observa con constante preocupación el rostro de ella que evita dar señales de dolor, tan consciente del cuerpo de ella que el mundo pareciera desaparecer a su alrededor.

Lucha contra los furiosos deseos que tiene de moverse más rápido dentro de ella, guiado por un placer que jamás había experimentado, un goce que parece rápidamente arrastrarlo hacia la gloria. Y, cuando empieza a notar que Kikyô lentamente empieza a relajarse y acompasar los masculinos movimientos con suaves gemidos, él también comienza a dejarse llevar, entrando en un extraño frenesí compartido donde sólo ambos existen, donde sólo importan ellos y aquellas extrañas sensaciones explosivas de placer.

Ella no se da cuenta de que ha comenzado a arquear la espalda y abrazarlo con fuerza, moviendo sus caderas buscando aumentar el ritmo, tenerlo aún más dentro de ella, disfrutando de un deleite que parece imposible luego del dolor experimentado minutos atrás.

El tiempo se pierde, se distorsiona dentro de la noche que los ilumina como único confidente. InuYasha comienza a gruñir al tiempo que la embiste con fuerza, sintiendo que el éxtasis se lo lleva como una marea indomable a punto de romper contra las rocas. Kikyô se aferra a su cuello sin dejar de gemir, sintiendo las ahora azabaches hebras como una cortina sobre su cuerpo que la protegen y maravillan, repitiendo sin pensar el nombre de su amado una y otra vez.

InuYasha empieza a temblar, sintiendo que su cuerpo alcanza el límite de algo que lo recorre en eléctricas ondas sobre su cuerpo en lo que parecer ser lo más placentero que ha sentido en toda su existencia. Gruñe con fuerza y la abraza hasta hundir su rostro en el cuello de ella como un refugio mientras embiste con fuerza como si buscara fundirse con ella en el momento que su centro se derrama completamente en su interior.

Ella lo recibe en un abrazo de igual fuerza y desesperación, clavando las uñas en su espalda y disfrutando de un calor que le es extraño y desconocido, pero sumida en un éxtasis tal que no puede dejar de pensar que es lo único que importa. Su mente parece desconectarse y vagar por un espacio negro donde sólo existe el placer y la sensación del vigoroso cuerpo sobre ella moviéndose con frenesí, amándola como no fuese a existir nada después de ese momento.

InuYasha cae exhausto sobre ella, sintiendo sobre sí una fatiga que podría hacerlo dormir pacíficamente todo el resto de la noche, incluso tratándose de una noche de luna nueva. Kikyô contiene su peso también sintiendo una extraña tranquilidad nunca antes vivida.

¿Era acaso eso lo que llamaban _Paz_?

Él se separa lentamente de ese femenino cuerpo que le parece infinitamente hermoso y dulce; sale suavemente de su interior sintiendo fuertes escalofríos en cada ínfimo movimiento de su miembro, ya tan relajado como siempre.

Puede ver ante la luz de la luna una ínfima línea de sangre que recorre parte del muslo de Kikyô y el suyo. Ella se incorpora un poco y, al observarse a sí misma, siente que su cuerpo se paraliza por instantes en lo que parece ser un extraño miedo que la recorre por dentro.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta en un susurro sentándose frente a ella y acariciando su muslo, pensando que no podrá perdonarse jamás si le ha hecho daño en lo que es el momento más especial de sus vidas.

—Sí—no siente dolor, sólo fatiga y sus músculos ligeramente acalambrados. Extraña esa sensación de éxtasis y placer, su cuerpo se siente extrañamente vacío, como si estuviese despertando de un maravilloso sueño.

Le sonríe y sujeta su mano, se ruboriza al darse cuenta de que siguen desnudos, pero intenta hacer de esa idea algo ya no vergonzoso.

Le gusta el hacerse a la idea de que las cosas serán así de especiales entre ellos desde esta noche en adelante. Como si fuese el más perfecto de los encantamientos, disfruta de todo lo que ha aprendido en tan pocas horas.

—Te amo— susurra mientras disfruta de volver a sentir la suavidad de los masculinos labios sobre los suyos.

InuYasha la abraza, sintiéndose el hombre más feliz de toda la tierra.

Un pensamiento cruza por su cabeza mientras ambos se visten en un tierno silencio, dedicándose cariñosas miradas y sonrisas divertidas en su intertanto. ¿Y si la perla no lograba convertirlo en un humano? ¿Y si ella sólo sentía segura amando su cuerpo en las noches de luna nueva?

Bueno, sonrió mientras tomaba su pequeña y delicada mano al tiempo que la llevaba hasta su hogar, él podría esperar a tenerla para sí una vez al mes si ella estaba de acuerdo con ello.

En realidad, si Kikyô estaba dispuesta, él quería amarla para siempre, demostrándole cuánto ella había cambiado su vida para mejor, llenándola de luz y esperanzas como jamás creyó posible.

Qué hermoso era sentirse seguro aún como un humano, qué hermoso pensar que, desde esa noche en adelante, todo sería mucho mejor para ambos.

* * *

**¡Lamento la demora guapísima! ¡Muy feliz cumpleaños, Rin! Espero que haya sido un día maravilloso (: encuentro que eres una chica genial, llena de dulzura y buenas disposiciones con los demás, además de una retadora de ideas de enorme potencial jaja**

**Espero de corazón que este lemmon te haya costado. Nunca he sido especialmente fanática de esta pareja, incluso admito (no sin algo de vergüenza) de que mis inicios de fanfics incluían el muy típico bashing a Kikyô. Pero tengo que admitir que, con los años y su respectiva madurez, he aprendido a apreciarla, incluso a quererla. Tratar de escribir sobre ella siempre es un fastidio mental con el constante terror a caer en el OoC, lo cual espero no haya sido taaan extremo en esta ocasión. **

**Para esta idea, quise destacar los sentimientos de inexperiencia que tienen los vírgenes en su primera vez (especialmente si ambos lo son, lo cual suele ser muy tierno, pero desastroso al mismo tiempo xDD)**

**Reitero mis mejores deseos para ti siempre (L)**

**A las demás personas que se pasen también espero que les haya gustado esta historia (: Y agradecería muchísimo si se dan un minuto en dejarme un comentario con sus opiniones, críticas, halagos, frutas prohibidas, amenazas, etc. **

**Por favor: Si no vas a comentar no pongas esta historia en tus favoritos, en verdad es muy poco pedir que si vas a darle a la opción te tomes al menos un poco de tu tiempo en decir por qué esta historia te ha gustado hasta el punto de querer incluirlo en tu lista ^^**

**Besos y abrazos. **

**Ariadne. **

_¿Qué tal un review?_


End file.
